Tratie
by Luvdamarauders13
Summary: When Travis pulls a small prank on Katie leading to an interesting situation...
1. Chapter 1

Katie Gardner groaned in bed as her sister jumped onto her.

"Miranda, I have an alarm clock you know. Strangling me is less preferable."

Miranda snorted as she hopped off the bed. "Kate, we all know that you're the heaviest sleeper in the Demeter cabin. An measly alarm clock can NEVER get you up." She yanked off the sheets.

Katie tugged them back on. "At least I wake up..." she mumbled.

"Waking up and getting up are 2 very different things, sis. Breakfast is in 20 minutes." With that, Miranda slapped her and marched out of the cabin.

Katie knew she shouldn't be the last one in the cabin. She was head counselor, for Olympus sake. But mornings are so...ugh. She got out of (more like rolled out of) bed and trudged towards the bathroom. Katie took a cold shower, waking her up and dried off. She wrapped the towel around herself and got out of the bathroom. Opening her closet, her jaw dropped.

All her clothes were black with skulls on it. Black and hot gardening work did not blend well. Strangely enough, only her bras and underwear were normal. She searched through her clothes, desperately trying to find something to wear. Once she realized that there were no normal clothes in her closet, she looked through her siblings's clothes. She found a Camp Half Blood t-shirt her size and put it on, only to find that it magically shrunk 3 sizes too short making it ridiculously hard to breathe in.

This is a prank, she thought.

And she had a sneaking suspicion to who did it.

Putting on her undergarments, Katie rewrapped the towel around her. She walked over to the boy's side of the cabin and pulled back the curtain. Lounging on the farthest top bunk reading a Greek mythology book was

"TRAVIS STOLL!" He turned around and smirked at Katie.

"Why hello there, Katie Kat. By the way, I love the choice of your attire." She felt her face go redder at his remark. Quickly regaining her composure, she quickly made her way over to the bunk bed.

"Stoll, you charm my clothes back to the way they were or I will send you to Hades." Travis smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

He put down his book, not bothering to mark the page and jumped off from the top bunk and landed right in front of her. "Now how are you going to make me do that?" Travis leaned towards her and whispered into her ear. Katie sighed in defeat as he loomed over her with a mischievous gleam in his eye. Time to switch tactics.

She took a step forward, making them chest to chest. His smug expression faltered as his face flushed. He took a step backwards. She smirked in a way that she hoped was seductive and walked towards him until he fell back onto a bunk.

Katie pinned him down and intertwined her hands with his. Her face hovered inches over his.

"Travis..."

"Yes?"

"Please turn my clothes back to normal."

Despite the situation, he smirked. "And why would I do that? I don't think I should help a rule breaker." For a moment, she was confused. Until Katie realized that they were alone. In a cabin.

She kept her cool. "I would do anything."

He raised his eyebrows. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Okay then."

"What do I have to do?"

"Kiss me."

"What?" She scrambled off of him, looking scandalized. Travis got up and walked towards her like she did until he got her pinned against the beam of a bunk. He put his hands of both sides of Katie, trapping her. Travis smirked at her blush.

"Kiss me."

"No way."

He pouted. "Why not?"

She looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me? We're like, sworn enemies!"

Was it the lighting, or did his face fall a teeny bit? "How come?"

"You always pull those stupid pranks on my cabin, particularly me."

His face out on an expression of mock hurt. "My pranks are not stupid." He leaned forward, face inches from hers. "My pranks are elaborate and take a lot of skill to execute." He whispered. Katie felt the ghost of his warm breath on her nose, sending a tingly feeling throughout her body.

She rolled her eyes, trying to hide her emotions."Well then you're the reason we're sworn enemies." She said.

He frowned. "Me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

" Well for one, you are too egotistical."

"I am VERY modest, Gardner."

Katie did it against her will but the corner of her mouth twitched into a faint smile. "And number two, you are a complete annoyance."

Travis almost for a moment, looked hurt before he smirked again, this time leaning forward a bit making their faces closer.

"And?"

"And you are a complete player."

At that, his face darkened considerably. Katie saw his grip on the bed tighten around her. Travis's scowling face was inches away from a looking as scary as a hellhound's. It wasn't the expression that was scary. The mood swing was so out of character, it scared Katie. Her legs shook. Travis usually would've laughed it off. He heard this insult before but never took it like this.

"And why," he said, his voice strained, "Do you think that?"

"Because you flirt a lot." Her voice came out weak and squeaky. "And you have a new girlfriend every other week."

He looked at her with angry eyes. "And why do you think I do that?"

"For a fling and for se-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY I DO IT JUST TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A GIRL!"

He gritted his teeth. "I have better reasons," he whispered. To Katie, it was scarier than him yelling.

"Um, Travis?" Her heart pounded so hard she thought he could hear it.

"Yeah?" His words were clipped and cold.

She twiddled with her thumbs and looked at her feet. " What is your reason?"

"What?"

"The reason you have so many girlfriends."

Travis looked up and his expression changed. He withdrew his arms but stayed put. He gave her an uneasy smile, as if he was embarrassed.

"It's kinda personal."

Katie composed herself mentally and crossed her arms. She glared at him. "So first you pull this ridiculous prank on me, then flirt with me, then scare the living Hades by acting so furious, and now you're flustered? Please tell me what the Hades you are doing."

"Well actually, I came here for a certain purpose, other than pranking you. But if you want your clothes to change back, you know what to do." He gave her a cheeky smile.

Katie felt her pulse quicken. Now that she saw the angry Travis, she better appreciated the happy Travis. His blue eyes were tenderly looking at her and his smile was so gentle and kind...so different from the scowl she had seen only moments before...

He took her hand and squeezed it then started walking away.

Travis was almost out the door when he felt his hand being pulled back. Before he could ask what was happening, he felt a pair of lips meeting his.

Katie tangled her hands in his soft curly hair as she desperately kissed him without thinking. What was she doing? They were sworn enemies. She always thought that. But did Travis always think that?

Before she could pull away, he put his hands on her waist, kissing her harder, crumbling the remnants of her willpower to stop. She shouldn't be doing this. But it felt so good, so perfect, so natural.

Travis pulled away for breath and smiled goofily.

"Well, a deal's a deal," he said. Katie watched, mesmerized as he walked out the door.

"Hey!" Katie ran out to him and was about to leave before she remembered that she was only wearing a towel. She ran back to her closet to find her clothes back to normal. Quickly she threw on a Camp Half Blood t-shirt and jeans then ran to the dining pavilion, taking her seat at the Demeter table. A few people looked at her strangely as if they were telepathically asking

"Where were you?" Miranda hissed into her ear as she sat down, "I was about to call you in sick!"

"I had a wardrobe mess up," she replied jerked her head over to the Hermes table.

"Ah, Stolls?" Miranda asked.

Katie nodded. They went back to eating breakfast.

Unconsciously, she looked back at the Hermes table to find that Travis was looking at her. He gave her a smirk and a wink. Katie quickly looked away and went back to eating her breakfast. Later, while she finished gardening, she found herself absentmindedly writing on the dirt with a stick. Snapping back into her senses, Katie quickly scratched away the words, hoping nobody caught her writing

_Travis_


	2. Chapter 2

Katie put her head in her hands. What the heck did she just do? She had just kissed Travis Stoll, the bane of her existence for 5 years, and it had felted _good_?

She sighed and stood up from her bunk in the Demeter cabin. Katie exited the door and jogged to the lake. It was free time, which was nice because the weather was absolutely perfect. It was hot (because duh, it's summer) yet not so hot that your clothes felt like they had melted onto your back and there was a frequent cool breeze that blew on your neck and forehead, which felt like heaven after working in the strawberry fields because weeding is hard and takes a long time.

She sat down on the sand and took off her leather sandals and let her feet dig and sink into the sand, feeling the tiny grains slipping in between her toes, warming up her feet. Katie sat there for a moment then got up and brushed off each of them. Then she walked into the cool water.

She walked deeper and deeper until the water reached the edge of her shorts. _I should probably stop now.__Don't want to get too wet._ She started to turn but then-

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Katie caught a glimpse of brown curls before she felt herself go under. She randomly groped the space around her and when she found contact, she pushed whoever it was away and stood up, gasping for breath.

"GODS TRAVIS!" she glared at him as he stood in the water giving her a cheeky smile. He was fully soaked too as well, which meant his shirt clung to his chest. _Gods, I never realized how muscular he was._

Travis was well built but lean as well and his shirt just brought out those features. His hair was no longer curly yet hung in soaking brown waves, catching the light perfectly. And his eyes, _gods, _his eyes were sparkling mischievous blue. And his lips…

Suddenly, Katie realized what she was doing. Gods, she was just checking out_Travis_, her mortal enemy for 5 years. _But_, a part of her said,_he_ is_quite attractive…_

Shutting out her thoughts, she focused on Travis. And pushed him down again. He stayed down for a while and then stood back and laughed.

"Seriously Katie, it wasn't _that_ bad," he splashed a bit of water on her. She splashed a wave onto him. "It's only water. Come on, you've fallen off a canoe before. Water is, like, one of the main things about coming to a beach, especially at camp. Just ask Percy."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Oh and that makes it_soo _much better to just jump me in the middle of the lake." He shrugged.

"Katie – Kat, you _cannot_ expect nothing to happen to you when you're waist-deep in water. Even more so when _I'm_ in the area." He smiled and walked closer to her. Travis slung an arm around her shoulder casually, as if he did this every day. She blushed under the contact.

"Still, don't be a butt Travis. I've only got like 10 more minutes and I've got the lava wall after this."

"So?"

"So, I'm asking you if you want me to fall and burn to death in lava."

He overdramatically gasped and put a hand to his heart. "Oh Katie! How could you accuse me of such a horrendous crime. Of course I don't want you to fall. It would be such a shame if that pretty little face of yours got burned in such a lame way as in the climbing wall." She rolled her eyes at him.

He noticed and chuckled. "But I am serious. I do care for you, you know, and I would be worried if you fell off." Katie blushed. He smiled and leaned in…

…and kissed her on the forehead.

"Come on," Travis said. "Let's get you dried up."

He unwrapped his arm from her waist and started to wad towards the dry land. Katie stared at his back. Her body suddenly felt cold and lonely, like something was missing, as if a part of her body was left hollow.

She shook her head and started running after Travis. Once she caught up, she grabbed his hand. He stopped and looked at their intertwined fingers and raised an eyebrow at her.

She blushed. "Well, we are going together aren't we?" Katie didn't look at Travis and started walking again, her face burning. She saw from the corner of her eye a hint of a smile.

"Sure. Why not." With that, they started to walk from the surf and into grass.

The part of her body wasn't hollow after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Katie didn't know why but for some reason, but today she could never get to the top of the lava wall.

Every time she thought of _him,_ her body went whack. Her face burned not only from the heat of the day and the near burning molten rock, but from her blush. Hands slipping again, Katie landed on her rear at the bottom of the wall and let out a panicked yelp as she rolled away just in time to avoid the pouring lava. Her siblings looked at her weirdly; this was her fifth try and she _still_ hadn't made it to the top, not even once. Ignoring their curious and skeptical looks, she turned to her cabin members.

"Okay, I know that I was not much of a good example but I want to see each of you have a good last climb on this wall. Take this seriously and don't get burned. Good luck." Her siblings nodded and formed a line. Sighing, she went to the waiting bench and sat down. Looking at the line in front of her, she counted 20 more campers before her. Plenty of time to gather her thoughts. She then started absently staring at the other campers doing their activities.

The Aphrodite cabin was at sword practice. Well '_was'_ is a key word. They tried for about 2 seconds but apparently realized that their blades were reflective and started lounging around and looking at themselves on their swords. Katie rolled her eyes and arched her neck towards the beach. She smiled at the sight of Percy and Annabeth playing the water, him splashing huge tital waves on her and her diving in and avoiding it at the last moment then mock strangling him. Percy laughed while Annabeth pulled him back underwater. Their easiness made her heart ache… Turning her head again, her eyes landed on the Hermes cabin in Arts and Crafts.

They weren't doing it at all. Instead, they were having a prank war like they always did, using the various materials at their disposal. Glue, tape dispensers, buckets of glitter, paper airplanes, _everything_ was flying around the area. Katie looked a bit closer and realized that the cabin had made two teams, separated by barricades of overturned tables and a whole lot of junk flying around. She suddenly realized that the Stolls were separated, unusually. _So it's Stoll against Stoll,_ she thought to herself. Instead of having the urge to go over there and yell at them to stop being so immature, she suppressed a laugh.

Unconsciously she thought, _I hope Travis wins. _ Realizing what she said, blushed. "Oh stop being such a giggly girl_,"_ she muttered to herself. "It's only the Stolls." _Not the Stoll'__**s**__, it's __**Travis.**_A voice said. _Quit lying to yourself. You like him. I bet you didn't even mean it when you yelled at him when he put those bunnies on the roof. YOU WERE BLUSHING GIRL! _Closing her eyes, she tried to shut up the voice.

"**I don't like him.**"

_Yeah you do._

**"****No I don't."**

_Yes you do._

_"_**No I DON'T!"**

_Well then he does._

This stopped her. Then she shook her head. Why would Travis do all those pranks with his brother if he liked her? _DUH! Because he wanted your freakin' attention. Honestly, I thought you'd be smarter! _**Shut up, you are me.** This shut the voice up. But not her thoughts. "I'll confront him. That will work." Slightly grim but satisfied with her choice, Katie turned back to the line. Lucky for her, it was just in time because the camper before her had just finished.

She got up from the bench and walked over to the climbing wall. Before she went, a new camper, Rose Silvers, went up to her. "You can do it! Don't give up!" She said with a toothy smile. Katie grinned at the seven year old. "Thank you," she said ruffling her hair. Rose laughed and went back to the bench with the others.

Katie looked up at the climbing wall, lava bursting and then cascading over the rock. She took her right foot and hand then her other foot and climbed, escaping drops of molten rock and expertly scaled the wall quickly. Giving herself a mental pat on the back and a relieved smile, she made her way down. The other campers beamed at her, comforted that their counselor hadn't failed again and that she was back to normal. Katie exhaled as she hopped off the wall and directed her campers towards their next and last activity before the dinner, arts and crafts.

Of course it was pretty much in shambles, considering the damage that the Hermes cabin had done to it. When the Demeter cabin got there, the satyrs were trying to clean up the damage and Chiron was scolding them.

Katie watched as the Hermes cabin tried to hold in their laughter as the camp director pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "This has been the 3rd time this week! You campers need to learn how to respect the materials of this camp. Travis, I thought you'd be able to control this! You guys need to help clean this up or else you all have to do the dishes, regardless of the Capture the Flag results." Travis nodded and Chiron looked at the Demeter campers.

"I am sorry about the mess here, but please assist the Hermes cabin clean up, it would be of utmost appreciation." Katie nodded and the centaur sighed and left. Once he was out of sight and in the Big House, the whole cabin cracked up.

"Look I don't care what he says, that was the best war ever!"

"I am dibbing glitter next time!"

"Hey no fair!"

They started playfully bickering until they saw the Demeter cabin glaring at them.

"Aren't you going to clean up?" Thomas Hill asked the Hermes campers. They shrugged.

"Why don't you help us, then we will."

Thomas scowled at them. "It's not our duty. Besides, it's your punishment anyway."

The Demeter cabin looked at Katie expectantly. She sighed. She had dealed with something like this before but she still had to ask Travis about the…you know. "Help them clean up. Make sure they do their fair share. But in exchange, no pranking us for a month."

The pranksters whined and argued until Travis shushed them. "We agree." They looked at him, baffled. He usually didn't succumb this easily, at least without a joke or two before. Katie nodded. "Okay then, let's get to work." With a bit of moaning and complaining, the two counselors got them to start cleaning up the mess.

As Katie went up to assist Travis putting the tables back on track, he looked up at her and gave her a smile. "Hey thanks for that."

"No problem," she replied, mentally telling herself not to blush. The heat she felt on her cheeks did not comply.

He scratched his neck and chuckled nervously. "Yeah…. sorry about the mess. I'll make it up to you sometime." Together, they returned the tables to their original position.

She looked at him confusedly. "I thought you agreed to my terms."

He brushed his hands off and put them in his pockets. "Nah, I mean I'll make it up to you _personally_."

Personally?

Oh. _Oh._

She laughed. "I don't know whether or not that is good…" But she needed to ask the question. She absolutely had to before she exploded with anxiety. "Hey, about that favor… Instead of that, why don't you just give me a completely honest answer to a question I've been meaning to ask you?" He knit his eyebrows as he started picking up the now empty glue bottles.

"Ookay then?" Travis looked at her with curious eyes.

She had to make sure. "Swear on the River Styx." She said.

"Oh, so it's serious? I swear on the River Styx then," he said with a note of hesitation.

"Do you like me?"

To her surprise, he started laughing. "Of course I do. You're my friend." He said while smiling at her. She shook her head. "No, like, do you _like_ like me." To this, he went completely still. Katie could feel her face heat up even more.

He looked at her solemnly. Travis dropped the glue bottles back onto the ground. In three quick strides, he closed the distance between them and put his hands on her, one on her hip, the other cupping her cheek. Her hands were on his chest, heart beating frantically.

"Of course I do," he said softly before turning up her chin and kissing her softly on her lips, hands pulling her closer with every second.

Sorry for the super late update~

And the cliffhanger...

And the horrid cheesiness...

And the lack of creativity...

And...

Ah whatever.


End file.
